Help
by Rosalie Carlisle Cullen
Summary: When wil they realize, the past never dies .    .    .  It KILLS!
1. Maybe The Past Will Die

Mr. West's Pov

2 years. It's been two freaking years since my wife is in the Mental Asylum.

Jade would constantly ask me 'when will mom come back?' and I would never answer her. Maybe I didn't have the answer or maybe I didn't want to break my little 10 year old Jade's heart by saying . . . never.

The Asylum contacted me this morning saying she not doing any better. They told me she has been drawing pictures on white paper from coal. Weird pictures like dull haunted eyes and a person dying, well more like killing I'm on my way to the Asylum to visit her.

As the car stopped I heard the screams of many mental patients. I was led to a room with 2 chairs and a glass wall separating the two chairs on the other side was Amy Jade's mom.

I sat on the chair in front of her. The glass barrier divided us but we could speak and hear each other. I also noticed another thing. There was a mirror behind Amy hung on the wall.

"How's Jade?" she asked me.

"She misses you a lot," I answered. She looked behind herself at the mirror.

"Amy!" still staring "Amy!" she finally turned to me and looked absolutely frightened.

"She always asks when will Mom come back?" I told her and as soon as I was done she looked back at the mirror as if she expected the mirror to eat her.

"AMY!The mirror can't harm you" I informed her.

"Amous we have suffered a loss" she said reminding me of the death of Jade's sister Cat, "Yo-You will never understand."

Then she looked back at the mirror as I said "relax Amy".

"I-I can't endure it anymore," she said panicking "I'm sorry . . . I . . . I haave to stop this. This has to stop."

Then she looked back at the mirror and said "THIS HAS TO STOP!" she then got up took her chair slammed it into the mirror, making the mirror shatter in 15 different sharp pieces.

"HELP! HELP!"I screamed for help. She then took one of the pieces and slowly cut her neck without a painful moan, or screams her body fell to the ground.

I didn't know how to tell Jade about her mom. How will this effect Jade? Maybe the past will die like it did when Jade and Cat were born. And 9 years after Jade and Cat's birth when Cat died.

Maybe the past will die.

Too bad I didn't realize that the past doesn't die it kills.


	2. The Wall Between Us Is My Jealousy

10 years later when Beck and Jade are 20 years old.

Jade's POV

I couldn't be any happier and any more sadder.

Happy because Beck had just directed/released his new movie "The End" I was really happy for him.

On the other hand the main actress of this movie,Tasha, was constantly flirting with him, even when I was right in front of them. Everyday when I read the news paper I read gossip about Beck and Tasha! I wanted to cry! My jealousy started coming between us. For example when ever we used to be alone we woule make out, hug or talk obout random things but ever since my jealousy we just stand there in akward silence.

We were talking to the cast and crew because the movie was finished only 2 or 3 days work was left. I was talking to Janet who was the costume designer.

"Great movie huh?" she asked. I nodded.

"He's worked really hard on this," she said.

"Yeah he has," I agreed and looked behind me at Beck who was talking to the Producer. And then Tasha came into their conversation, I instantly frowned.

"It was a pleasure working with you," Tasha said to Beck.

"It was nice working with you too," He said trying to be nice.

"So what do you think?" she asked and I swear I heard a hint of hope in her voice.

"No I don't think it's a good idea, I'm engaged," he said politely. I instantly knew what they were talking about. Anger built up inside me. I walked over to them.

"Hi Tasha!" I smiled.

"Hi Jade!" she said trying to cover up the guilt. I saw Beck's eyes flash regret and sadness knowing that I knew what she was asking him.

After the party we were at our house. I was in our bedroom removing makeup of my face.

"Jade, can we talk?" Beck asked standing by the door. I didn't feel like talking, so I got up and started walking out the door.

"Jade. . . " he said holding my arm. But I jerked it away from him and stomped to my bathroom. While Beck was probably making drinks. It's what he always did when he was stressed.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a while and suddenly felt nauseous. And I ended up throwing up in the toilet.

'Am I …? No . . . I can't. . but me and Beck . . . we didn't . . . just once. . . 2 days ago!' I thought we had sex 2 days ago. That means I'm . . . pregnant!

P.S. this isn't another teen pregnancy story alright!: D: P:p


	3. Story About My Sister

Beck's POV

I kept going over my thoughts as I made drinks.

'I love Jade, but lately there has been distance between us. I absolutely hate it. She keeps doubting me like I have slept with someone else. Cant she see that I only love her only dream about her and only care about her'

Another shot of vodka. Just like this till 3 in the morning I kept going over my thoughts. Somewhere near the 5th shot I fell asleep. 6 o clock in the morning I woke up to a ringing noise. My phone.

I walked over to my phone and saw that it was Jade's cousin, Carol, calling. She never called. I cautiously picked the phone up and answered it.

"Hellooooo?" I asked.

"Beck? Hey yeah it's Carol. Jade's Dad had a heart attack," she said in a breath. I was debating on whether to tell Jade or to go to Canada myself so Jade might not have to deal with the sadness. I picked the first idea. Since it was her dad.

"Carol, me and Jade will be there as soon as possible," I said to her. All I heard her say was a sad and depressed 'k'. I slowly walked to my and Jade's bedroom although since Tasha, my movie's lead actress, only Jade sleeps in that room.

"Jade, Babe wake up," I said slightly shaking her to wake her up. She groaned a little.

"Huh?" she said as soon as she woke up.

"Dad had a heart attack," I said sadly. Her eyes widened as I told her everything about the heart attack and I call her Dad, Dad because he's like my dad since we're engaged.

"We have to go there" she said. And got up to pack our things, I started booking tickets.

IN CANADA AT THE HOSPITAL

Jade's POV

Again in Canada. I have told him so many times to not come here but he just won't listen! I impatiently waited out the hospital rooms as Carol talked to the doctor. After she was done she came towards me.

"It's just because of stress," she answered in a quiet tone.

"I've told him so many times to not come back here it only makes his health worst." I said

"He's been at his happiest here," she said.

"And his saddest!" I pointed out yelling. Carol sighed.

"Hi Beck. How's your movie going?" she asked.

"Just a few days of editing and it will be on the big screen," Beck said excited. After a few minutes of chatting all three of us left to go to the house my family used to live in before the accident.

I felt my stomach drop as I remembered that day.

Flashback

It was another normal day me and my sister Cat were playing outside. Well I was playing Cat was recording everything on the camcorder.

Yesterday was our 10th birthday and our dad got us both a camera and a camcorder. I liked pictures so the camera was mine and Cat loved movies so the camcorder went to her.

"Let's go ask Dad to play with us," cat suggested from behind the camera. I nodded to her and ran inside the house with her behind me.

"Dad will you play with us?" I asked Dad.

"Ask your Mom I'm busy, love you two!" Dad used his usual line. I rolled my eyes and went to my Mom's bedroom with cat recording my every move.

"Mom. . . " I didn't say anything after. I must have thought that my mom looked horrible but now looking back on it she looked like crap. Her hair was a mess as if someone had been pulling on it for hours and her eyes had bags, she looked like she hadn't eaten ages even though we saw her eating her in her room every night when we came to say goodnight.

My mom had became very distant like in her own world. She would barely come outside and look absolutely terrified all the time.

Without saying anything I closed the door and turned to Cat and said "Go outside and wait for me near the pool, I'll bring strawberry ice cream!"

Strawberry ice cream grabbed her attention.

"KK but I'm not going in the pool," she said and ran off with the camera.

It took me about 15 minutes to get the ice cream out. We had a huge fridge and well I needed a chair. When I went back outside I saw cat drowning.

My first instinct was to jump in but I didn't know how to swim.

"Dad!" I yelled out and within a few seconds he came running out and got Cat out of the water but by then she had stopped moving.

Flashback ends

Beck knew the whole story. He didn't want me staying here but I convinced him that what happened was the past and the past is . . . well the past.


End file.
